I Feel Pretty/Unpretty
I Feel Pretty/Unpretty 'is a mash-up that is featured in the episode Born This Way and is sung by Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry. It's also the very first Faberry (Quinn '''Fab'ray and Rachel B'''erry) duet. I Feel Pretty ''is a song featured in the broadway musical ''West Side Story, sung by Natalie Wood in the movie adaptation of the musical, while Unpretty is a 1999 single recorded by TLC. They sing in Rachel's doctor's office, choir room, hallway, girls' bathroom, Rachel's room, and classroom. The line 'You can fix your nose if you said so' may also be referring to Rachel's consideration of getting a nose job. Lyrics Quinn: I wish I could tie you up in my shoes Make you feel unpretty too I was told I was beautiful But what does that mean to you Look into the mirror who's inside there The one with the long hair Same old me again today Rachel: My outsides are cool My insides are blue Everytime I think I'm through It's because of you I've tried different ways But it's all the same At the end of the day I have myself to blame I'm just trippin' Together: You can buy your hair if it won't grow Quinn: You can fix your nose if he says so Together: You can buy all the make up That M.A.C. can make But if you can't look inside you Quinn: Find out who am I to Together: Be in a position to make me feel so Rachel: Damn unpretty Quinn: I feel pretty Rachel: Oh so pretty Quinn: I feel... Together: ...pretty and witty and bright Rachel:' Never insecure until I met you Now I'm bein' stupid I used to be so cute to me Together: Just a little bit skinny Quinn: Why do I look to all these things Together: To keep you happy Rachel: Maybe get rid of you And then I'll get back to me, hey Quinn: My outsides look cool My insides are blue Every time I think I'm through It's because of you Rachel: I've tried different ways But it's all the same At the end of the day I have myself to blame Keep on trippin' Together: You can buy your hair if it won't grow Quinn: You can fix your nose if he says so Together: You can buy all the make up That M.A.C. can make But if you can't look inside you Quinn: Find out who am I to Together: Be in a position to make me feel so Rachel: Damn unpretty Quinn: I feel pretty Rachel: Oh so pretty Quinn: I feel... Together: ...pretty and witty and bright Quinn: And I pity Rachel: Any girl who isn't me tonight Quinn: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Rachel: Tonight Quinn: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Rachel: Tonight Quinn: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Rachel: Tonight Quinn: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh Rachel: I feel pretty Quinn: You can buy your hair if it won't grow Rachel: Oh, so pretty Quinn: You can fix your nose if he says so Rachel: I feel pretty and witty and bright Quinn: You can buy all the make up That M.A.C. can make, but if... Together: ...you can't look inside you Quinn: Find out who am I to Together: Be in a position to make me feel so Rachel: Damn unpretty Quinn: I feel pretty Together: But unpretty Videos Video:West Side Story-I Feel Pretty Video:Glee - I Feel Pretty / Unpretty Video:TLC - Unpretty Video:TLC - Unpretty Lyrics thumb|300px|right Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 6 Category:Mash-Up Category:Duet